White Dovah
' White Dragons' are native to Central Europe, and it is here where their aspect in the form of Stragnarax the White made his nest thereby forever defining this area as the home of the White Dragons. The White Dragons have been most prevelent in the regions and mountains of central Europe where they as time went on were forced to battle against the encroachment of the much more numerous Red Dragons. The white dragon was once a loyal member of The Kingdom of Lucerne until the madness of John Lovie greatly damaged the relationship between the two friends. Since the days of their involvement in the Kingdom of Lucerne the White Dragons have become threatened from every single angle, and this has meant that they spawn even less as the number of Dovah has slowly decreased to the point that one can go nest after nest before eventually finding a Dovah. This lack of Dovah has meant that the Dragonborn have become the stewards of the fallen nesting areas, and in this way they have become under constant assault from the Goblins who have come to dominate the mountains of Central Europe following the slow collapse of the Dwarven Race. The White Dragons are known for their naming with the prefix -ax in respect to their first born in the form of Stragnarax. This is something that is unique to the White Dragons, and only two other Dovah's with the others taking a completely different scheme when it comes to naming. History Early History War in the Sky Main Article : First War with Chaos : "The coming of Chaos wasn't something any of us were ready for. We had become complacent in our abilities so sure that any force that threatened the world we could destroy. We did not anticipate the fall of a brother was even possible." : -Alexstrasza The War in the Sky was a periferal conflict in the middle of the First War against Chaos fought betweent he forces of the Dragons, and the Chaos Servents supported by the Black Dovah towards the end. As Chaos spread throughout the world, the reclusive dragons found their ancient homes overrun by demons, and in their desperation they took part in the conflict in order to save themselves as well as the creatures they had sworn to protect. While millions of demons smashed against the realms of the Elves, and Lizardmen amongst others the Dragons fought for control of the sky against an ever increasing amount of demons. At first the Dragons held themselves quite well, as the demons had no match to their skill in the sky thus meaning the only way to defeat the dragons was to battle them in their nests, and in this fight they were held off by the Draknoids defending the nests, long enough that the Dovah would arrive and defeat the demons. Coruption of Nefarion : '' "They whispered to me in the dark, and at first I didn't understand the words that they were speaking as if I was hearing it in a different language. Then the words got clearer and I wished I wasn't able to hear them but despite my best attempts I couldn't make them go away so I eventually opened my mind to the endless visions of the true gods."'' : -Nefarion At some point prior to the First War with Chaos, Nefarion and his Dovah, unknown to the others, fell prey to the whisperings of the fallen gods of Chaos. The other Aspects attributed Neltharion's oddness to his displeasure with the actions of the bold Murlocs and their growing misuse of Magi. When demons had first begun their invasion of the earth he Black Aspect Nefarion suggested creating a magical artifact to aid in the destruction of the demons. The other Aspects, had nothing but the upmost respect for wise Nefarion, and they gave much of their own essence toward the creation of this object, called the Dragon Soul. Neltharion and his flight however had secretly refrained from imparting any of their own power. The Dragon Soul : '' "We trusted that our brother was telling the truth because until that time we didn't even known it was possible for him to betray us. It was blind faith that led us to giving him nearly complete domination over the entire Dragon Race."'' : -Nozdurmo When each dragon had contributed a portion of his or her essence to the artifact, Neltharion deemed it complete. The Dragons had at this point realized that the Elves attempts to close the Chaos portals were the main option of defeating the forces of Chaos and in this way they had flown on mass to Ulthuan where they attempted to defend the island alongside the Elves. As they did this only a small amount of their forces remained behind to defend their nests thus leaving them very vulnerable. The blacks joined the other dragons in flight over the battle and the Black Aspect brought the Dragon Soul to bear against the demons of Chaos, with devastating effects on the demonic swarm — but only for a precious few moments. He then shocked his fellow aspects and turned the artifact against the terrified High Elves as well, and finally his own brethren. The shocked dragons were helpless to resist the power of the Dragon Soul, for it contained a fraction of the essence of each — with the exception of Nefarion himself. All the dragonflights, save Neltharion's own, were paralyzed in midair until the timely intervention of Korialstrasz, a mate of the red dragonqueen, who had been absent from the initial use of the artifact. While Korialstrasz was no match for the Aspect of Earth, he did manage to interrupt Neltharion's concentration for a moment, freeing the other dragons from their paralysis and allowing them to flee from the amazing powers of the Dragon Aspect. Betrayal of the Black : '' "Nefarion struck us where we were least capable of defending ourselves. His strikes at our nests left us vulnerable, and near destruction when the next wave of Chaos attacked us. Watching the demons reign down on our homes was one thing, but now they were supported by our former brethren in the Black Dovah. It took all our combined might in the end just to push him back. I hope to the Old Gods that the world never again knows a danger like the one we were forced to deal with on those dark days. I will try and remember my brother the way he was back when we were young, and not the brutal monster he was turned into."'' : -Ysera In this fight the Dovah Aspect Nefarion showed himself to be a traitor and begin the next stage of his plans when he chased the fleeing Dragon Dovah's away from Ulthuan thus depriving the Elves of one of their greatest forces on the island. Some of the Dovah's were especially hard hit as the forces of Nefarion targeted the Bronze Dovah especially hard to the point that they were nearly destroyed in a series of massive ambushes of their usually heavily defended nests. As things turned deadly the forces of the Black Dovah moved against the caverns of Time of which was the capital of the Bronze Dovah. Defeating the Soul : '' "The world will never see that amount of Dragons for the rest of time. We brought ever last Dragon we could find no matter what Dovah you were from you were coming. We fought brother against brother and the end goal had to be the destruction of our wayward former brother Nefarion."'' : -Stragnarax As the Bronze Dovah held on to their final capital Nozdurmo called for assistence, and the other Dovah Aspects would be forced to choose between saving the Caverns of Time and thus the Bronze Dragons or continueing the fight against the demons on Ulthuan. Led by Stragnarax the Dovah determined that the High Elves needed help and thus they made the decision that the Green Dovah would travel to Ulthuan and assist the High Elves while the remaining Dovah moved against Nefarion. When they arrived at the Caverns of TIme they found Nozdurmo and Nefarion in battle against eachother, and the other Dovah quickly entered the fight, and despite the massive power of the Demon Soul the Black Dovah were devestated by this attack. As the fight looked to be over for the Black Dovah Nefarion activated the Demon Soul and killed huge numbers of the arrayed Dovah including his own forces. As the Dragons assembled were threatened with destruction Alextrasza managed to get past his frenzied attacks and struck him through the chest, thus shattering the demons soul hidden behind his armor. The Demon Soul out of his grasp Nefarion looked around and saw his forces defeated and thus called for his Dovah to follow him, and they fled the fight moving eastward. The other Dovah chased them, and the Black Dovah were utterly devestated during their retreat before finally managing to survive by reaching the lands of the Charr of whom were extremely dangeroous and the other Dovah knew he had surivved for now. Noteable Members Stragnarax See Also : Stragnarax Flarnax See Also : Flarnax ' Flarnax' is the egg spawn of Stragnarax, and is truly an ancient White Dovah Dragon. Flarnax has inherited much of the early calmness of his father in Stragnarax, and as his father has drifted more and more into sadness following the death of his son Klaranax, and his friend William Lovie it has been Flarnax who has taken a larger role in the ruling of the White Dovah. Flarnax was born during the Downfall of Numeron, and in his early years he would spend much of his time flying through the skies of Westros with his egg mate in Darnax, where he would watch the humans of the region both fighting to survive and fighting to die. He wanted to intervene and help the rebels but his father forbid all White Dovah involvement so Flarnax and his spawn brother Darnax were unable to do anything but watch the conflict from afar. Flarnax would return to the Lucernian mountains for many years as he reached the age of maturity, and thus he came to defend the mountains with the rest of the Dovah. When the Driving Tide happened he like the rest of the Dovah were not allowed to intervene as Stragnarax believed that at any moment the other humans would turn on his dragons and cause a lot of death, but despite this order Flarnax would watch from high in the clowds as his father fell in love with something for the first time. Darnax See Also : Darnax Darnax is the egg spawn of Stragnarax, and was born around the same time as his egg brother in the form of Flarnax. Darnax left the Lucernian Mountains when the Downfall of Numeron happened, and he would be commanded by Stragnarax to go north to the mountains of the Lowlands and to start a new spawning of White Dovah there. Darnax has become much darker since the days of flying through Germany with his brother as he has watched for centuries as the humans have brutalized his children. Flarnax was born during the Downfall of Numeron, and in his early years he would spend much of his time flying through the skies of Westros with his egg mate in Darnax, where he would watch the humans of the region both fighting to survive and fighting to die. He wanted to intervene and help the rebels but his father forbid all White Dovah involvement so Flarnax and his spawn brother Darnax were unable to do anything but watch the conflict from afar. Darnax would not return to the Lucernian Mountains after the conflict as he would be commanded by Stragnarax to go north to the mountains of the Lowlands and to start a new spawning of White Dovah there. Lornax See Also : Lornax Lornax is the egg spawn of Flarnax, and was born during the years following the Driving Tide making him an extremely young White Dovah in comparison to the other White Dovah. Lornax's birth was one of the first true Dovah births in many years and thus his birth created much excitement from the other Dovah of the Lucernian Mountains. Lornax was born during the years following the Driving Tide, and many spoke that his birth was in direct result to the relationship that had grown with the Kingdom of Lucerne. For nearly a century the White Dovah had been spawning less and less true Dovah, and more and more Dragnoids leading to a fear of the loss of the White Dovah, but only a few months after the creation of the relationship with the Kingdom of Lucerne Flarnax would hatch Lornax from one of his eggs. Lornax grew up a very beloved Dragon as many saw him as the hope that their race was not going to die out. Category:Dragons